


And All The Men And Women Merely Players

by ViperPilot (Trillian_Astra)



Series: All The World's A Stage [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/ViperPilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. On Caprica after the Fall, former pyramid player Leoben forms the resistance with the mysterious Kara Thrace. On Galactica, ace Viper pilot Sam falls in love with the young communications officer named Kara Thrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All The Men And Women Merely Players

Leoben Conoy, one of the C-Bucs' star players, first met the girl calling herself Kara Thrace at a training session. She was introduced as the team's new trainer. She said she'd played a bit of pyramid herself, back in college, but an injury had forced her to stop.

Leoben had felt a connection to her almost immediately. He tried to talk to her about fate or destiny or whatever it was that had brought them together. She'd laughed at him and told him that he needed   
a drink.

Fortunately, it just happened that she had a bottle of ambrosia with her – and it was the good stuff, too. They snuck out of their respective camp beds that night and sat on the grass together, getting drunk and looking at the stars. (At least, Leoben was getting drunk. The next morning she seemed fresh as a daisy while he suffered through a hangover.)

That was the night Leoben realised that he was in love with Kara. They kept hanging out together, talking and drinking and just keeping each other company. He told her about his family. The mother who left and the father who pushed him and pushed him to be the best. Kara listened, and commiserated. She said her family were all dead, some tragic accident on her home world.

Then the Cylons attacked the Colonies. As they watched the mushroom clouds appearing over Caprica City, Leoben wondered what was going to happen. After the first frantic few days, the players banded together, gathering what weapons they could to fight back against the invading cylons.

Kara became _de facto_ leader of the little group. Privately she confessed to Leoben that she wasn't sure she wanted to do it, that she didn't think she could. He didn't know what to say, how to reassure her, so he kissed her.

~~

When the attack on the Colonies started, Sam Anders, the Fleet's ace Viper pilot, had been on board the _Galactica_, one of the older battlestars. The ship was in the middle of being decommissioned when the cylons attacked.

He and the other pilots had been rushed straight into their Vipers and out into battle as soon as the deck crew could manage. The fighting had been tough and a lot of pilots had been lost.... but the rest made it back to _Galactica_ more or less in one piece, and they got a hero's welcome from the officers and refugees on board.

Sam didn't think they deserved it. They had _lost_, and now they were fleeing across the galaxy, far from their destroyed home.

So while the others laughed and tried to forget what they were in the middle of, Sam sat in a corner of the officers' mess, and drank, and thought about what the hell they were going to do now.

"Hey there..."

He looked up to see one of the communications officers from CIC, Kara Thrace, sitting on the stool next to his and leaning on the table.

"What do you want?"

"You're sitting here all alone. Thought you'd like the company."

"You thought wrong. I suppose you think I ought to be celebrating my own defeat like the others as well..."

"Nah, I don't. Of course that's not what they're celebrating."

"Huh?"

"They're alive. They got out. They're reminding themselves of that."

Sam shrugged. "Whatever."

Kara sighed. "I would have thought you'd understand. Guess I was mistaken." She started to get up, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Stay?"

"I thought you wanted to be alone."

He grinned crookedly at her. "I guess I was mistaken."

She laughed at that, and stayed with him.

In the difficult days that followed, Sam and Kara got closer. Then they started sleeping together, sneaking around, hiding away in bunks or the showers or unused storage rooms.

Pretty soon almost the entire ship knew they were sneaking around together, but they thought they were being subtle, so everyone else let them believe it.

~~

It had been weeks since the Fall of the colonies. Sam was the toast of the Fleet for leading a small team back to Caprica, where he'd uncovered a small group of resistance fighters. Among them was Leoben Conoy, pyramid player turned guerilla fighter, and a woman named Kara Thrace.

Sam had taken one look at Kara Thrace, standing there on Caprica when he knew Kara was back on _Galactica_, and paled. He had her arrested and brought back the Fleet in handcuffs.

Leoben was greeted as though he was some kind of folk hero when they returned, but he shrank away from the attention, preferring to remain in the quarters he'd been assigned than to mingle with the other survivors. He had argued fiercely in defence of Kara Thrace, who was now thought to be a cylon agent.

Before anything could be done, any investigation undertaken, the Kara Thrace who had been on Caprica committed suicide in the brig. No-one had yet had a chance to notice her resemblance to the young officer also named Kara who was working in CIC.


End file.
